A Flash, a Scream, a Phantom
by Bluemew22
Summary: What happened before the portal accident? Response to DannyPhantomLover8998's The Accident Contest. Rules are reprinted inside. T for safety over use of "hell". One-shot. Up for adoption to anyone willing to finish the first month before Mystery Meat.


_**I know I say on my profile I'm not an author, and that Bluemew22's Concepts says I can't do justice to my own ideas, but this is the exception to my no-writing thing. I actually had access to the episode Memory Blank on my hard drive and decided, what the hell?**_

_**This is a response to DannyPhantomLover8998's The Accident Contest. Rules are reprinted below. With my answers to the rules in italics.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rules:<strong>

**1. It can be no longer than 1,500 words. **_**(1,384 without Author Notes, 1,578 with them. Copy/paste and count yourself.)**_

**2. It must start from when his parents are building the portal. **_**(I started on their last day, yes, but they were building it.)**_

**3. IT must contain some phrases from Memory Blank. (**_**I basically quoted the whole flashback scene, tweaked the Danny lines a bit to fit the background I painted.)**_

**4. It must be in either 3rd person POV or Danny's POV. **_**(Both are used on the accident scene)**_

**5. The deadline has been extended ( see website) to the 16th of April. **_**(Typed 9:30 PM – 10:00 PM April 1, 2011. Submitted 10:05 PM April 1, 2011.)**_

* * *

><p>It was a perfectly average day in the life of one Daniel "Danny" James Fenton. Well… average for him. His fat, bumbling father, Jack Fenton, and his mother, Madeline Fenton, were hard at work on some project in their basement laboratory. His supergenius sister Jasmine, or Jazz, was busy deciding between Harvard, Stanford, and Yale. And Danny, was just sitting on the couch watching a bootlegged <em>Batman Vs Superman<em> Blu-Ray he got from his African-American, techno-geek friend Tucker Foley, with said geek and his Gothic not-girlfriend Samantha Manson.

Suddenly, Samantha gets up and punches out the narrator. She screams "_**NOBODY **_CALLS ME SAMANTHA!" and then sits back down, earning herself puzzled looks from Danny and Tucker as I, the new narrator, sit down in the old one's place.

Frequently, large crashes and explosions forced Danny to rewind so he could hear the plot points. Whatever was going on in the basement, Danny and Jazz wanted no part of it. Sam and Tucker didn't really care, as this was a standard Tuesday afternoon at Fenton Works.

After the 45th crash/rewind cycle, Tucker asked, "Danny, why couldn't we watch it at my place, again?"

To which Danny replied, "Because Sam gets violently ill if she even stands downwind of your mom's cooking."

Tucker scowled deeply as Sam put on her most innocent face. "What? I don't eat anything with a face, and your house would be likely made of meat if you wouldn't eat it."

Suddenly, Jack Fenton breaks through the anti-sound barricade Danny had built out of everything that wasn't nailed down, grabs Danny and his two friends, and drags them into the basement without even giving them time to shut off the movie. Tucker exclaimed "Great! Now I'm gonna miss who wins!" and Sam immediately pointed out the fact that they weren't even 5 minutes into the trailers because of all the rewind abuse.

Down in the basement, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were immediately greeted with a babbling lecture on ghosts that made no sense, something about Obsessions and ecto-energy. Somehow that segued into Jack talking about wanting a pony. Maddie immediately stepped in and explained information that was actually relevant to the giant steel ring embedded in the wall using blueprints as a visual aid.

"For the passed twenty-one years, Danny's father and I have been constructing a portal to the Ghost Zone, where ghosts live, so we can throw them back in when we catch them and/or-"

Jack here interrupted Maddie with a cheesy grin, "-rip them apart! MOLECULE BY MOLECULE!" Jack then grabbed the extension cord and plug and connected them while shouting at the top of his lungs "BANZAI!".

There was a flash of light, a spark of lightning, but no portal; and both Maddie's and Jack's faces crashed. Jack lamented "well, back to the drawing board…"

Maddie then comforted him with "Oh sweetheart, let's go see if they'll put fudge on your Nasty Burgers today."

At the very mention of the dark brown, sugary, treat, Jack immediately dove into the Fenton Family Ghost Assault RV and yelled out, "What's taking so long, Madds?"

While they were gone, Sam, Danny, and Tucker all gathered around the portal. Each suddenly interested now that Maddie had translated the information from Fentonese to English. Tucker was looking it over because of his technology obsession, Sam because ghosts are _very _Goth, and Danny because of the possible adventures and untold awesomeness hidden beyond that portal.

Sam then pulled out a camera from her photography role on the school paper and threw Danny a white jumpsuit with a black belt, boots, gloves, and neck area. "Smile!" She stated as she snapped a photo of Danny in front of the portal holding the jumpsuit.

Danny then said, annoyed, "Okaaay, I let you guys look at the portal, now can we please go back to Batman kicking Superman's Kryptonian keister? My parents could be back any second and you don't want to see my dad just after being denied fudge."

Before Tucker could utter his pro-Kal-El response, Sam replied, "Oh come on, Danny. A _Ghost Zone?_ Aren't you curious? You gotta check it out!"

Convinced, Danny replied "You know what? You're right! Who knows what kind of awesome, super-cool things exist on the other side of that portal?" and put on the jumpsuit with a serious look on his face.

Sam noticed something and walked over to Danny. "Hang on…" She said as she ripped the Jack Fenton face off Danny's chest, replacing it with a black "D" with a gap on the bottom that made it look like a "P" was inside. "You _CAN'T _go walking around with _THAT _on your chest."

Danny looked at the logo and asked, "Um… then what's that?".

Sam shrugged off the question, "Eh, it just looks cooler. besides, given the choice, would you rather have your Dad's face, or your initial drawn awesomely when you make first contact?"

Unable to counter-argue, Danny merely muttered "Point, well made." and walked into the portal.

Had Danny been looking he would have seen the ON button right where he put his hand on the wall before—

There was a loud crack of electricity and a bright green flash, then the only sound heard for miles was Danny's bloodcurdling shriek of unequivocal agony.

Danny POV

I heard a crack like a wire came loose, and then all was green and pain. I shrieked from the unimaginable pain so loudly, I'm sure Mom and Dad heard it all the way at the Nasty Burger. It felt like, as Jack (Man, that's cool!) put it, I was being ripped apart molecule by molecule. When the pain subsided, after what felt like 5 eternities, I stumbled out and all was black and quiet.

Neutral POV

Danny came out of the portal and collapsed into a heap, unconscious. Scared out of their minds, and more than a little freaked out over Danny's appearance, Sam exclaimed "We have to do something! Tucker, help me carry him to the hospital!" Tucker only passed out from the mere mentioned of the word "hospital."

When Sam tried to pick up Danny to carry him up the stairs, he slipped through her arms to the floor. Literally. Her arms went in his skull and back out the other side. Sam then panicked, and locked down the lab so Danny's parent's couldn't get in yet. "D-Danny's… a—a _GHOST?_" She exclaimed as she knelt at Danny's head, hoping he would wake up. Not 5 minutes later, Danny began to stir. Sam slapped Tucker awake as Danny began to get up.

Once he was conscious, Danny asked, "Sam…? Tuck…? What the hell… happened… just now?"

Tucker was the first to answer, with "Uh, check the mirror, dude." As he pointed to the mirror behind Danny.

As soon as he heard this, Danny's mind flashed to thoughts of Beast from the X-Men. He immediately flew, literally, though he didn't realize it, to the mirror. All he could do was stare at the white-haired doppelganger in the mirror with glowing emerald green eyes.

"What in—who the—why—how—?" Danny stammered, his reflection beyond his comprehension. "Okay, which one of you dyed my hair and gave me these light-up contacts?" Then he realized all the lights were off and everything wasn't neon green in his vision. "Um… nobody did that, did they?" His face turned to pure panic.

Sam clamped her hand over Danny's mouth before he could scream. "Start that and you'll never stop."

Taking a deep breath, Danny composed himself before thinking, _I wish I could go back to normal…_

Suddenly, two white rings appeared at his waist, so close they looked as one. Sam was surprised by the rings, and tried to snap Danny awake. "Danny?"

_There's no way Mom and Dad won't gut me on sight!_

The rings separated and flowed over Danny's whole being. Tucker joined her "DANNY?"

_I'll have to run off and haunt some old unsellable house and only come out every—_

Sam and Tucker finally broke his thoughts with one last "_**DANNY!**_".

"What?" Danny asked, still with eyes closed.

"You're back to normal!"

"Huh?" Danny turned back to the mirror and saw he had indeed changed back to raven-haired, blue-eyed, primarily white-suited Danny Fenton.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edit 725/11**_

_**Fixed Dialogue structure problem as pointed out in second review.**_


End file.
